Just Look Up
by Simplicity
Summary: Harry and Hermoine stay at home for the Christmas time only to find theirselves in a 'Decorate your House for Christmas' contest where they're the only participents for their house! How can Harry show the true Christmas to Hermoine? Much fluffness! Read a


****

Disclaimer: I only own my story. Characters and excreta are owned by J. K. Rowling, and others. Keep up the great writing J. K. =)

****

Author Notes: Hermoine and Harry fluff, just for the holidays. Hope you enjoy. Oh, there's not any magic used in here, well.. besides love. :)

Please Review it. Whether you love, it hate, just rate it! But please don't discriminate it! :)

--

****

Just Look Up

By: Simplicity

"No, no, no, Harry!" Hermoine cried as she pointed to the nails on the fireplace mantel, "You're doing it all wrong! They have to be _straight_, Harry!"

"Hermoine if I could use magic it'd be so much either, but I can't--so there's not more that I can actually do! So give me a break, it's hard enough already!" Harry said frustrated. His eyes watching where he was placing the nail this time, taking another swig at it, "I'll get it _perfect_ for you Hermoine so don't you worry."

"That's exactly why Dumbledore said not to use magic, so you can do something yourself. You do want to win the contest right? I mean fifty hour points are up for grabs!" Hermoine exclaimed as she looked at the map she designed for he House Christmas Decorating Contest, "There's not much more of putting these nails up after this Harry, just be patient."

"How can I be patient of you're yelling at me saying how wrong they are?" Harry looked down her while hammering in the third nail once more, but, instead of hitting the nail he hit something else. His thumb, "Ouccch! Blimey that hurt!"

"Oh! Harry are you 'lright?" Hermoine said concerned, taking his own hand into her own, examining the now lavender colored thumb that his left hand held, "It might be best for you to go get some ice and rest it some Harry."

"No, Hermoine. I'll be okay. It's just a little pain." Harry stated as he looked over his hand, which was _still_ held by Hermoines hand which caused her to turn as bright as a warning beckon instantly.

"If you're sure.." Hermoine said looking away, the light tint of rose 'pon her cheeks began to fade, "I just wish we could have more help on this contest. I have not the nearest idea why Dumbledore stated only two participants per house!"

"You know Hermoine it's not so bad." Harry said as he sat down on the small step ladder he was once standing on to hammer nails, "It's not so bad 'tall."

Hermoine looked at him curiously, a hint of simplicity in the girls eyes rose as she watched him, "How is it not so bad? It's frustrating and time consuming. Especially since I have yet to finish '_Spells to add onto Other Spells_'!"

"Oh Hermoine, have you never looked at the other side of Christmas besides sitting away on your bed reading books?" Harry said while he ran his hand down a box of lights that were tangled into balls forgotten for three hundred and fifty-five days of the year, "It's no so bad behind the books you know?"

"Well.." Hermoine struggled to hind something to reply with, her eyes moving to try and think of something to create as usual, "Well, I have, uh, sort of. You see much rather then being hit with snowballs I use my time to learn more; then when I do end my education I'll have all that time to have fun!"

"Use your time wisely, you never know when it might stop." Harry said with a grin on his face that read nothing more than: 'Ha ha, I beat you.'.

"Is that so Mr. Potter? Well at least I'm not stuck under one thousand and forty seven pieces of paper for homework because I actually knew the answer to a question in Potions Class!" With that said Hermoine had a glimmer of triumph in her eyes compared to Harry's now weakening grin.

"Those are pieces of paper Hermoine, but the essence behind winter lie more then the learning of some spell--but the thin line between childhood and life." Harry smirked as he laid his head back against the wall feeling that he ended the minor confrontation easily.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermoine struggled to say, in stutters to say the least, her eyebrow raising in return, "I tell you that, tomorrow you shall show me a day without books! And I'll decide then which of the two is better!"

"Why not start now?" Harry asked as he eyed her carefully, a look of interest and anticipation sparkled in those eyes. Through the glasses the sparkle could be seen--revealing constant truth.

"I don't see what not.." Hermoine caught that sparkle, with her own two eyes she caught it, and would never let it go. It was one of those moments, those pictures that never fade from reality. Footprints left in your heart--and it was odd because it was one of a very few. "Show me then."

"All right Hermoine. I won't tell you officially when we start this little _attempt_ because I want you to not only see the feeling, but _feel_ it." 

"I'm a smart one, I'm sure I can tell when you're plotting one of your little games." She paused at lost of words, "Why don't we finish up with these decorations. We only have two days left to finish up."

Harry nodded, noticing that his thumb had eventually got lost in the conversation and returned to it's normal state. Meanwhile, Hermoine began to take out streams of garland and figure out what colors would look better for the room. Harry was beginning to hang up stockings upon the nails that he placed above the fire. Things were beginning to paint a picture.

And Harry couldn't help but to look over at Hermoine .. and smile. At least while she was not looking, and in return, when Harry was not looking, Hermoine would do the same.

--

After about thirty minutes both of them had finished hanging up stockings and picking out what garland would be used for the common room. They were now in a position of untangling blobs of lights, their least favorite part of the process.

And it started with Harry untwisting one set of gold and red lights, while Hermoine untangled a set of green and red ones. But only did Harry notice what was really happening, and he decided to take advantage of the chance. And he did so; Harry began to stand up moving around in one circle while holding the end of his lights.

"Just about got.." Harry whispered lightly trying to throw off Hermoine's thoughts of Harry _spinning_ around her; which honestly did work. And in one flat second, Harry pulled the string of gold and red lights quickly and now Hermoine was caught in a bundle of lights; almost ten rows of lights circled her body.

"Harry! What do you think you're doing? Are you bloody bad?" Hermoine shrieked as she struggled to free her arms from the lights wrath. In return Harry said no more but to turn on the switch that ended up turning on every set of lights that was bundled around Hermoine.

"Adorable." Harry grinned as he took the end of another set of lights and made some sort of, do we say _hat_?, out of it and placed it a top of Hermoine, "Yes, indeed she looks like quite the spectacle!"

"Harry!" Hermoine laughed as she struggled to get free of the lights. They were twinkling, all different colors and all different ways. Glittering in both of their eyes. Harry had fulfilled his first chance of proving how wonderful Christmas was.

Harry then decided to take this chance a bit farther, just a bit. He ran over to the box of different things absolutely perfect for Christmas, pulling out something. Hermoine was curious of this all but not sure what Harry had pulled out of that box.

Harry then tip toed over to Hermoine once again and continued to hide the item behind his back. Hermoine though could tell it was fairly large, perhaps a piece of clothing. 

And finally, Harry did it. Harry replaced the hate he made of lights with a red and white Santa hat. With that Hermoine let out a stream of uncontrollable giggles, with here and there words such as: 'Harry! What in the world!'

"I think you're missing something though Hermoine." Harry laughed to himself. He was in complete awe of what he was doing, but nothing could take him away from the happiness he was creating with such simple things. 

Secretly though, Hermoine was in awe too no matter how many times she did struggle with the lights that bond her to her position, but under the lights her fists _really_ did hold onto the lights so they didn't fall. 

Harry once again resorted to the box of '_wonders_' (as he now thought of it as) and returned with something smaller--that could fit into the palm of his hands. Hermoine could definitely not see what this new thing was, but she wondered what it was.

"Wait.. maybe I shouldn't do this." Harry grinned at her, clutching the item in his hand gingerly.

"No.. Harry! Show me!" Hermoine giggled as she continued to tangle into the lights even more, "Show me Harry!" 

Now Harry realized how innocent Hermoine was, like a child. She was so new to the fun of the world.. He knew now how much he cared for her.

After realizing such things, Harry moved his right hand which held the object, above her head and realized his hand where the object stayed in the parting of his index and middle fingers.

It was mistletoe

"Perfect." Harry whispered quietly as his eyes gazed over Hermoine. He was now completely in awe. But Hermoine, she was in shock. Her lips parted slightly as a fury of red lighted her lips. Now no longer did the gold shining of the lights reflect from her skin, it was now the burning flames of red that caressed her cheeks. 

They both knew what should happen, but would it happen? Harry was waiting for a sign that it was okay with Hermoine. And Hermoine waited for Harry to do the daring, and .. kiss her. 

And Hermoine got her wish. Harry drew a small breath and leaned down to her. His lips softly, ever so tenderly pressed against hers. The mistletoe still being clutched by Harry's now a tad sweaty palms, dangling over them. 

Hermoine returned the kiss, her hands reaching out from the lights, because she did have control over them; but didn't show it till now. She placed her hands along his upper back and held the kiss. The kiss under the mistletoe.

Harry slowly pulled away. Their soft lips, dying for more underneath were brushed across each other once more. Harry knew he had one their little argument, but he didn't think of it. He was in pleasure. Happiness. 

"Just oh so perfect." Hermoine whispered as she looked up at him, her eyes watching his as she took the mistletoe from his hand and placed it by them, "Perfect."

Harry smiled at her, which caused a grin to sneak upon the line that was just touched by Harry's lips. "I hope my kiss was at least an _inch_ better then books; because if not, I'd be scared to kiss again."

Hermoine giggled, her cheeks bloomed again with their rose colored as she rested her hand on top of his, trying to be not noticed. "Maybe an inch or more if I must say.."

Harry stood up, never taking an eye from Hermoine, only to take the mistletoe and place it under a doorway that lead to the stair cases of the boys and girls dorms. "Maybe some other guy and girl might find that handy."

Hermoine stood up as the threads of glittering lights fell along her body, clinging to her fingers and clothing as the fell. She moved near Harry, her steps refined. 

She decided to be bold this time, and take the first move. Stepping under the mistletoe, next to Harry; she kissed him. Again, their lips met, and again their bodies were encased by each other. These were small kisses--those tender ones that you find in unforgettable fairy tales. And they were absolutely.. _perfect_.

****

.end.

****

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays

Love always,

__

Simplicity


End file.
